Capra Demon
O é um chefe opcional e um inimigo em Dark Souls. __TOC__ Localização Primeiramente encontrado como chefe opcional na parte inferior de Undead Burg. Lesser Capra Demons são encontrados depois como inimigos que reaparecem em Demon Ruins. Descrição São grandes humanoides com quatro olhos vermelhos brilhantes e o um caveira com chifres como cabeça. Capra Demons possuem uma cauda de osso, e possuem lâminas expostas em seus ombros e espinha. Eles também vestem um saia rasgada feita de palha e atacam com dois Demon Great Machetes. Estratégias A versão chefe do Capra Demon batalha contra o jogador em uma sala confinada e pequena, tornando difícil para o jogador recuperar Vida e Energia. A melhor maneira de derrotá-lo é matar primeiro os dois Attack Dogs o mais rápido possível pois eles podem atordoar o jogador e também podem prender o jogador no canto. Subir a escadaria dará ao jogador a oportunidade de atacar o chefe com armas a distancia e também fará com que ele consiga se recuperar, entretanto, o chefe ainda pode alcançá-lo. O Capra Demon possui um tempo alto de recuperação depois de um ataque, então se o jogador conseguir atraí-lo para a escadaria, e fazer com que ele caia, o jogador pode aproveitar esse momento para causar uma boa quantidade de dano. O Capra Demon é fraco contra fogo então Charcoal Pine Resin e Firebomb são efetivos. Vestir armaduras com alta resistência física e poise pode ser útil contra o Capra Demon pois todos os seus ataques causam dano físico. Armas com grande dano que não são lentas também são boas, pois a luta se resume em mobilidade. Se a arma do jogador também possui alto dano de poise, isso ajudará a atordoar o demônio. Escudos com alta estabilidade ajudarão a bloquear a maioria dos ataques. Os Lesser Capra Demons enfrentados em Demon Ruins são muito mais simples de derrotar pois o jogador terá mais espaço. Jogadores podem atrair um por um com armas a distancia pois lutar com dois ou mais ao mesmo tempo pode ser muito desafiador. Video Notas *É possível pular a batalha contra o Capra Demon ao passar por Valleu of the Drakes e pegar o atalho para Blighttown. Isso pode ser feito ao ir para a porta fechada no começo de New Londo Ruins (requer Master Key), ou indo para Darkroot Basin e pegando o elevador para o Valley. *É necessário matar esse chefe para que Reah of Thorolund e seus guarda-costas apareçam em Firelink Shrine após tocar o primeiro sino. *É possível atirar Firebombs através da porta de névoa para matar os cachorros, ou até o próprio Capra Demon, antes de começar a luta. Se o Capra Demon for morto dessa forma, a chave e almas ainda são ganhas normalmente. Informação do Chefe Vida e Almas |800| }} Ataques 'Single Slash' O Capra Demon golpeia com as duas espadas. Pode ser evitado ao rolar. 'Double Swing' Muito parecido com o Single Swing, entretanto, o Capra Demon golpeia com uma espada após o combo de dois ataques. Causa dano pesado, ou altra drenagem de energia se o jogador bloquear. 'Leaping Smash' Usado quando o jogador está muito longe do demônio. Ele pula em direção do seu alvo, e bate com suas duas espadas no chão ao cair. Esse ataque pode ser bloqueado com um escudo forte ou pode ser desviado ao rolar para o lado. 'Left Sword Smash' Um golpe rápido para o lado esquerda que causa alta drenagem de energia se bloqueado, mas pode ser desviado ao rolar em direção do demônio. 'Dual Slash' Ele segura suas duas lâminas juntas e puxa para trás para depois bater no chão. Esse ataque causa muito dano para a energia se bloqueado, e pode ser desviado facilmente. 'Power Smash' O ataque mais forte do Capra Demon. Ele levante suas espadas até sua cabeça, e então leva para baixa em corte vertical. Não pode ser bloqueado, e causa dano pesado no jogador. Entretanto, a sua animação óbvia permite que o jogador preveja esse ataque e possa desviar. Defesas Drops Humanity| Item Humanity.png | Garantido | res2 = Undead Burg | Homeward Bone | Homeward Bone.png | Garantido | res3 = Undead Burg | Demon Great Machete | Wpn Demon Great Machete.png | 5% }} Trivia *O Capra Demon possui a mesma música que o Centipede Demon. *Em biologia, "Capra" é um gênero de cabras e mamíferos parecidos. Galeria capra_demon.jpg Capra Demon 01.jpg|Arte conceitual capra demon charge.jpg|Capra Demon avança com suas espadas upon death.jpg|Capra Demon ao morrer Videos Relevantes Category:Dark Souls: InimigosCategory:Dark Souls: Chefes